Annalise's Past
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: Annalise's past is mysterious, isn't it? The ninja, Dr. J, Misako, Wu, Garmadon, and Nya only know about the fire that happened so long ago, but there is much more than that. I'm only writing this because I thought the first few chapters of Twindroids sounded weird. :)
1. Chapter 1

Annalise's past  
Chapter 1

A girl wakes up in the middle of birchwood forest.

"W-Where am I...?" She asks. She barely sees a boy walking away, his clothing helping him blend in.

"Wait! Please!" She yelled. She didn't remember anything. She remembered a family, a father and his twins, but... That was it. But it was too late. He was out of hearing range. She sighed. She headed toward the direction the boy walked in.

Upon walking, she soon came across a village. A young boy walked up to her.

"Hi! Welcome to Jamonakai Village! I'm Daniel, what's your name?" The boy, Daniel, asked. She hesitated. She didn't remember her name.

"Amnesia..." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"... My name is..." She thought for a moment. "Skye."

"Skye, do you want to meet my cousin?" Daniel asked. He seemed pretty excited.

"Sure" she replied. Daniel grabbed Skye's hand and walked her to his his to meet his older cousin, Nya.

"Daniel, who's this?" Daniels mother asked.

"A friend" he replied. He let go of her hand as they got to a hallway.

"Wait here." He said. Skye nodded in response. It was about fifteen minutes when he came out and told her to go in.

"Hello, I'm Nya."

A/N  
I started this because in twindroids, the beginning chapters seemed kind of confusing. If you haven't guessed by now Skye is Annalise. She just has amnesia and made up a temporary name for herself until she could find that boy (Zane, btw) or regain her memory.

NinG out!


	2. Chapter 2

Annalise's past  
Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm Nya." The girl, Nya, said

"I am Skye." She replied.

"So, where are you from?" Nya asked. Skye looked down.

"I... Do not remember. I have some sort of form of amnesia. I only remember a family, a father and his two children. I've concluded that I am one of the children and I have a twin brother... Somewhere out there."

"Well, I'm sure he's out there, somewhere. Now, come on. Lets do something else, you know, to get your mind off things." Nya said.

"What do you suggest?" Skye asked.

"Well, why don't we try cooking?" Nya suggested.

"That sounds fun." Skye said. Skye and Nya walked to the kitchen where Daniels mom was drawing.

"My aunt, Kelly, is an artist. She loves drawing and works for a small company in Ninjago City. She works at home and sends her art to the city." Nya explained. Skye nodded in response.

"Kelly? Can we cook?" Nya asked. Kelly looked up from her notebook.

"Sure Nya! Just try to keep the kitchen clean." Kelly replied.

"We will." Skye said. They walked to the kitchen and Nya showed Skye where everything was.

"I have to grab aprons, I'll be back in a second." Nya said and walked out. Something clicked (not literally) inside Skye and she acted out of instinct. When Nya came back, Skye was already mixing the batter for homemade chocolate cake.

"Wow! That's impressive!" Nya exclaimed.

"Thank you. To be honest, I barely noticed I was doing anything until now." They both laughed. After awhile, Skye left Jamonakai Village and headed to Ninjago City. Realizing she had a gift, Nya suggested Skye should get a job at a bakery in the city.

On her way there, she noticed people gathered around a frozen lake.

"What's going on?" She asked. An ice fisherman turned to her.

"A boy has been under there for seven minutes! A man went in there a while ago and they haven't come out yet!" He said. She gasped.

"Oh dear! Are they alright?" Skye asked. They came out of the lake, unharmed.

"Yes, it looks like it." He said. She walked away not even knowing she was leaving part of her past behind.

She soon arrived at the city. Walking down the sidewalk, she saw a green snake person in the shadows.

"What is that?" She asked herself. She walked closer to it and it jumped.

"I've been ssspotted! I must return!" It yelled.

"Wait! What are you?" Skye asked. It sprayed her with venom and ran off. Skye looked up and everything started swaying and got blurry. Someone who looked like an elf ran toward her and then everything went black.

A/N

I was watching episode 21 while writing this and something caught my eye. Everyone's looking for the bounty and when Misako sees it and points to it she talks. But when she talked, her mouth didn't move. I was laughing my head off because it looked weird!

NinG out!


End file.
